toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
District Attorney's Office puzzles
In the District Attorney's Office, there are four different puzzles. These can be found in some rooms, and there are always two in the same room. When a puzzle is completed, the toons get +5 laff points. When the second puzzle is completed, the toons get +10 laff points. If a toon steps on a skull in a puzzle, the toons will have to fight virtual skelecogs. 3 in a Row This puzzle consists of green triangles, red Xs and blue diamonds randomly placed on the floor. At the top, there is a row of red skulls in front of a button. Your goal is to match the triangles, Xs and diamonds in rows of 3 - vertically or horizontally in order for them to disappear off of the board. To do this, you need to move the pieces around, by stepping on a piece and moving. The piece you have selected will be attached to you, and move along with you, until you either match it by making a complete row of 3 Xs, diamonds or triangles. If you have one shape attached to you and can't match it up or don't want to draw it to the bottom, you can also step on another piece which makes you drop the old piece and the new piece will instead move along with you. Once all of them are matched, they will disappear along with the red skulls - and the button will automatically be pushed down opening one of the locks on the door leading forward. Matching This puzzle consists of red squares and green triangles. At the top of the board, there is a row of red skulls in front of the button. The object of the game is to turn all the pieces of the board into either red squares or green triangles. You do this by stepping on the pieces. Every time you step on a piece, it changes so that a red square will become a green triangle and vice versa. You can change a piece's color as many times as you like - every time you step on it, it will change. Once all of the the spaces have been turned to either green triangles or red squares, all the shapes (including the skulls) will vanish from the board, and the button will activate. Avoid the Skulls In this puzzle, there are moving skulls, squares, and blank spaces. This is an 8x8 board. At the top of the board is a button that will open one of the two obstacles that block the door to the next segment of the facility. Each piece of the floor will first be blank, then turn into a square and then into a sku ll. Your goal is to get to the button and step on it without stepping on a skull. There is a catch: There is no specific number of skulls that can be on the board at one time. Stepping on a square will be safe, but is also dangerous as it will turn into a skull. Failure to complete this puzzle (by stepping on a skull) will result in two 10 & 11 virtual skelecogs. Skull Finder This puzzle is a 7x7 board of squares. Under these squares, there are seven skulls hiding and your goal is to open up the board enough so that you can find a clear patch leading up to the button. There will never be any skulls hiding under any of the squares in the front row, so start the puzzle by running along the first row to open these up. Once the first row is cleared, the board opens up a bit more, revealing numbers on some of the squares. These numbers tell you how many skulls that are bordering to the number. The skull can be in any direction from the numbered square - including diagonally. If you step on a blank spot, all blank spaces that border that blank spot will also be revealed. Trivia *Virtual Skelecogs will not give you any Jury Notices, and won't count as regular Cogs/Skelecogs. *Skull finder is a lot like Minesweeper, except you don't have to find every skull. Category:Lawbot HQ